lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:75x
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lego Universe stories Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:AwesomeMe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Willr2d213 (Talk) 18:06, April 22, 2011 Hey! I want to thank you so much for copying and pasting my V.D. story! I would've done it myself, but I'm making one called Journey. It'll be great. ;) Well, I'm still updating it. If you could finish updating it, that would be great. Please do it in the same format as the earlier chapters. And if possible, please update it as you write a new chapter. 18:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC) http://lego-adventures.wikia.com/ http://legoroleplay.wikia.com/ http://lego-herofactory.wikia.com/ Lego roleplay Wiki 18:53, April 22, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE GO TO MY WIKI! Link here: http://legousers.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Users_Wiki# :) Hey AwesomeMe, I have a way to get more people on here, using you story, that is if your willing to do it. BTW love your new profile pic! -Willr2d213 (Talk| ) How???? And thanks, I like my new avatar. Also, LEGO may approve of Journey. AwesomeMe :) the claw hi awesome me, i saw the claw again!!!!!!!!!!! no, realy! it was in servivul, but it didn't kill me this tim. i used lots and lots of big firecrakers and used a jetpack i found to move away fromit more fastt. it took like ten minuts but I SMASHED IT!!!!!! then the spider boss came and it smashed me. :( but really, i saw it!!!!!!!! ):the biggest lego dude:( ps- im telling you on this wiki becase nobody was nice to me on the othr wiki GOTCHA!!!!!!! :P - Shermy 1.) Well, you would put your newest chapter on here, and wait a day before posting the chapter on the wiki. You would also tell people that if they wanted to read your story sooner, they would have to come here. 2.) You could just tell people to come here, but I'm not sure if the mods would approve of that. 23:14, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Maestro, you dare? :P LOLs. When I read that post, at first I thought it was real. Then, under the Recent Activity, it said you edited it, and I spent the whole night laughing. Also, could you come to my wiki (link above)? And Willr2d213, I can post a few more chapters, but if I post too much, it may not get published. School Musical Good for you! I can't exactly do that at my school.... LOL! NVM. And is Maestro the kid's real name, nickname, or name of the character that he plays? Well, Maestro is his character's nickname. He doesn't have another name, but according to the director, it's his nickname. I'm a Guard in the musical. Lucky me. :P Best Wishes, AwesomeMe Okay, you don't have to close with "best wishes" on a wiki talk page, it's just me, your friend. :P And I know what your thinking: well, it ISN'T me. People rarely call me "maestro" out of my own house. My normal name is used just about everywhere, since there isn't much of a nickname that you can give it.... :P It's his characters nickname. Sorry, forgot to post "character's". And no, I didn't think it was you. :P AwesomeMe Ahh, I see. What's the name of the play? Aladin. :P I know, that stupid Disney kiddy-movie. But the musical's a lot better than the movie. ;) AwesomeMe Signature Here's how to get it up and working (I can't edit someone else's user page): #Copy this: #Paste it here #Go #Type " " into the signature box #Scroll down to the bottom of the page, and click "Save" #Sign any posts or messages with ~~~~, and you're good! Thanks Maestro! And do you want to come to my wiki? You would be a REALLY big help. ;) 16:31, May 1, 2011 (UTC) "Vandals can find the wiki" In case you haven't noticed, we're not even in Google search yet. That's pretty bad. :P